La Caida
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: Los ultimos dia de la Union Sovietica, Adios pequeño Vanya,   Advertencia: No esta basado en ningun echo real  Pensamientor Rochu y Rusiaxucrania    No estoy demasiado segura del final -


La Caída

La guerra estaba acabada; eran los últimos días de Rusia; llamada entonces la Unión Soviética, llegó a su casa dando tumbos, parecía un loco vago moribundo; nadie estaba ya en su casa, los países a los cuales había tenido como prisioneros habían escapado al saber de su derrota; oh la Gran Unión Soviética que parecía inmortal, por fin había caído y muchos celebraban con grandes fiestas en sus casas

Ivan solo tuvo fuerzas para comprar unas cuantas botellas de vodka, llegar a la casa y tirarse en su cama; meditaba algo en silencio, un silencio que nadie oía porque nadie lo acompañaba o eso creía él. Sus compañeras por dos semanas enteras fueron aquellas enormes botellas que bajaban sin el menor control, tal vez el ruso se tomaba cinco o siete por día, su estado era deplorable, la Unión Soviética estaba cayendo poco a poco trágica y abandonadamente.

Una noche, Rusia escuchó unos pasos familiares en la gran casa; podían ser alucinaciones suyas por el alcohol pero no reparó en eso. Trató de imitar su exigente antigua voz y llamó al dueño de aquellos pasos.

-Toris-

El aludido se detuvo en el arco de la puerta del dormitorio, estaba empapado por la lluvia y su uniforme estaba lleno de barro, su respiración era agitada

-¡Toris!- la voz del ruso sonó imponente pero seca

El lituano se sobresaltó –Si, señor, a sus ordenes señor-

Los ojos del ruso trataron de enfocarse en la figura del lituano, pero todo era tan borroso, un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral haciendo que temblara; el lituano llegó con grandes zancadas hasta él

-¡Ivan, estas bien!- su voz sonó alarmada –Ivan, Ivan-

Eso y el ruido de unas botellas rompiéndose fue lo único que escuchó Ivan antes de cerrar con pesadumbre los ojos.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron en mitad de la noche, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente, era como si un taladro se la traspasará; por que nadie estaba con él, por qué se encontraba solo en la habitación; dejó caer una mano y busco a tientas algo, una superficie vidriosa que se elevara del piso; pero no encontró nada.

-TORIS- el grito desgarró el silencio, más nadie contestó; pensó en gritar de nuevo pero en vez de voz por la garganta lo que salieron fueron lágrimas por los ojos; ¿la Unión Soviética llorando?; era su fin; le entraron unas terribles nauseas, pero el pensar en parase se le hacia imposible.

-Yao, Yao ¿dónde estas?- gimió. Una brisa fresca se coló por una ventana que se suponía cerrada –Se que estas ahí maldito chino bastardo, ven y ayúdame- Nada se movió, nada contestó

Ivan se sentó sobre la cama y todo le dio vueltas, aquellas terribles nauseas; por que no terminaban de una vez por todas, por que no se moría y ya, por que tenía que sufrir tanto

_-Acaso tu no hiciste sufrir de ese modo a los demás-_ era la voz de China la que sonaba en su cabeza, más China no estaba allí todo era alucinaciones, eran sus propias respuestas, pero no se daba cuenta

-Wang... tómame si es lo que deseas, si es lo que necesitas para aparecer- Ivan se levantó de la cama y el hoyo negro volvió a tragárselo

Oyó el ruido del agua cayendo sobre una superficie, algo mojado en su cabeza le aliviaba el dolor y un olor familiar le recordaba que no había comido desde hace días; ¿había aparecido su salvador allí, aquel que vestía de rojo, su color favorito?, ¿le habría tomado ya? Abrió los ojos y un molesto rayo de sol iluminó sus violáceos ojos

-Cierra la cortina- la voz salió como un quejido malhumorado

Se oyeron los pasos y el sonido al correr las cortinas; no era su amado China el que estaba allí, era Lituania, otra vez, entonces no lo había imaginado, Lituania de verdad había venido antes

-Toris… ¿Por qué viniste?-

-No es obvio te estoy cuidando-

-Pero estoy muriendo-

El lituano lo miró; le hubiera gustado llevarle la contraria, pero era cierto que estaba muriendo y no pensaba mentirle, jamás lo había hecho en todos los años que había vivido con él; caminó hasta el ruso y le cambio el paño de la frente; le puso la palma sobre la frente y sonrió

-Te esta bajando la fiebre-

-Pero moriré igual-

Hubo un silencio en que las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se vieron fijamente, Toris fue el primero en apartarla, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No me dejes-

-Yo solo iré a buscar tu comida-

-Toris, hay una forma de que no muera-

La cara del lituano se notó molesta pero el ruso no lo advirtió

-Tú y yo podríamos crear una nueva Unión Soviética-

-No-

-No es una petición Toris, es una orden- la última frase sobresaltó el lituano; él ruso iba enserio

-No soy más tu subordinado Ivan- la voz de Toris sonaba asustada –No puedes ordenarme nada, porque ya no te pertenezco-

-¡Lituania!- Ivan se incorporó hasta quedar rectamente sentado sobre la cama -¡Es una orden-

El ojiverde lo miró con lástima y salió del cuarto, Rusia lo miró con odio, Lituania había sido su subordinado y lo seguiría siendo, le haría rendirle cuentas y luego buscaría a China y destruiría al que le había hecho caer en la desgracia; no necesitaba más países

Lituania volvió a la habitación con una taza humeante de caldo de gallina, le sonrió al ruso, aquella potencia moriría antes de que logrará reiniciar la segunda guerra, no había de que preocuparse, o tal vez si, la verdad era que el ruso parecía haber mejorado un poco, y si mejoraba lo bastante para atacar habría que tomar medidas drásticas

-¿Puedes tomarla tú solo?-

-No- estaba mintiendo; claro que podía, pero quería retener a Lituania lo más posible en su casa

Entonces Toris se sentó en la cama frente a Ivan y llenó la primera cucharada de sopa; la sopló un poco y luego se la dio al mayor; Ivan quiso escupirla al principio; no porque estuviera mala de hecho estaba riquísima pero su cuerpo no parecía querer tolerar otra cosa que no fuera el alcohol; de nuevo las náuseas, el ruso se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo la respiración

-¡Ivan estas bien!- el lituano dejó la sopa sobre la mesa de noche

Rusia respiró varias veces; esas malditas nauseas que no se iban lo estaban matando; sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y bajó la mano con la cual se había tapado la boca

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntarle el lituano con voz alarmante

-Gracias por preocuparte-

Ivan puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Toris y la acarició, el último se sobresaltó

-Ay Toris entonces es cierto-

El lituano lo miró con una mueca de confusión -¿Qué es cierto?-

Algo extraño pasó, algo que el lituano no entendió; en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, los fríos labios del ruso lo estaban besando; trató de separase pero Ivan lo agarraba con fuerza

-Basta- gimió entre lo labios

Ivan río

Lituania comenzó a retorcerse e Ivan pareció desapretarlo, el primero se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se alejó lo más que pudo hasta quedar pegado a la pared

-¡¿Qué haces?- le gritó histérico

-Eres tan predecible-

El castaño le miró desesperado sin entender nada, sintió algo caliente caer pos su labio; se pasó la mano y se dio cuenta de que su labio sangraba

-¡Sádico!-

Rusia rió – ¿me lo dices o me lo preguntas?-

-Muérete tú solo aquí, me largo- estaba llorando

El rubio soltó una carcajada

Toris caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando advirtió que Ivan se ponía de pie, temblaba un poco

-Ivan no debes...-

-Que cruel Toris, dices que me muera pero en verdad no lo deseas- caminaba hacia el lituano – Te sigo preocupando a pesar de todo-

-Eso no es…-

-Claro que es cierto mi querido amigo, claro que lo es-

Toris tuvo ganas de echar a correr; el ruso estaba por lo menos a cinco pasos de él y seguía avanzando

-A pesar de tener a Polonia junto a ti, me deseaste, me deseas aún o ¿me equivoco?-

-Te equivocas- gimió

-Mentiroso-

Ivan uso su torpe cuerpo para mover al lituano y arrinconarlo contra la pared, el lituano empezó a temblar, podía estar desmoronándose pero su fuerza era la misma de siempre, de nuevo los labios fríos tocaron los del castaño, las lágrimas caían en ambos rostros, se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas y el temblor del menor; Ivan violó la boca del chico, su lengua exploró aquella cueva y mordió cuando trató de resistirse

-Si hago esto volverás a mí-

-No- lloró el lituano –Yo no quiero esto-

-Me estoy dando a ti Toris, me estoy dando a ti días antes de morirme y me desprecias- Una bofeta se estampó el mejilla del menor, quien gimió lastimeramente

-Quítate lo que tienes puesto, después veras como tu instinto pedirá que vuelvas a mi-

-No, no- las lágrimas se mezclaban con los hilos de sangre de su labio

De nuevo Ivan uso su peso y los dos cayeron al piso, el ruso estaba encima de él

-Déjame, déjame-

Ivan besó de nuevo la boca del lituano, el cual se resistía, la besaba con más fuerza, comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y lo besó en el cuello, un gemido salió de la boca del castaño

-Vez que si quieres- Ivan se deshizo de su largo abrigo y de su camisa, se mostraron algunas cicatrices en su pecho, los besos bajaron hasta el pecho del lituano

-No, no por favor, ya basta, ya basta-

-Si no te unes a mí, al menos quiero verte sufriendo- rió y apretó su labio para hacerlo sangrar de nuevo -Me preguntó que pensará Polonia si te encuentra así-

-¡No metas a Polonia en esto!-

Golpes, caricias, lágrimas, gritos. Las manos de Ivan invadieron las partes vitales de Lituania, ya, Toris gemía y se movía desesperado, su miembro estaba respondiendo a cada caricia

-¿me amas? - preguntó el rubio

-¡Te detesto!-

Ivan le proporcionó una cachetada al chico

Otro río de agua salió de los ojos de lituano –te odio, te odio-

-Si no me ayudas morirás-

-BASTA, BASTA, POR FAVOR-

Y milagrosamente el ruso paró, paró como si lo hubiera petrificado, Lituania se levantó asustado agarró su chaqueta y se fue sin reparar en nada, Ivan estaba de nuevo solo.

Ivan se desmoronó entonces; comenzó a llorar, de nuevo aquel llanto nunca oído por nadie, la Unión Soviética estaba cayéndose a pedazos muriendo poco a poco

-Wang, Wang- gimió Ivan

Y es que Rusia en el momento en que Lituania había usado sus pocas fuerzas para gritar, había visto la cara de China reflejada en la del castaño, porque con aquellas mismas palabras y aquella misma desesperación Wang Yao la había pedido a Ivan Braginki que detuviera la guerra

__Se despertó en la tarde sobre su cama, no recordaba haberse movido, pero lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho; si Toris o Wang hubieran venido a su casa lo recordaría. Puso una cara desagradable, dios Toris, por que ese bendito crío no quería ayudarle a reconstruir la Unión Siovética, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, pero cómo; por su mente pasó la imagen de Polonia, era imposible no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para ir a buscarlo, ni nadie a quien mandarle a ir por él.

Nadie, nadie, nadie, aquella palabra se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza del ruso, ya no tenía a nadie a quien mandar, con quien estar, todos lo habían dejado solo poco a poco todos lo habían abandonado a manos de la muerte, hasta su familia.

La mente Ivan evocó los tiempos en los que Natasha y Ucrania llenaba la casa con su habladuría. ¿Dónde estarían ellas ahora? Cerró los ojos, Yakatherina, con ella había empezado todo, junto a aquella mujer era que él había crecido y se había hecho lo que ahora era, o mejor dicho lo que hace unos meses era.

-_Vanya-_ Ucrania lo miraba decepcionado mientras Bielorusia los observaba desde la puerta

-_Adiós Iván- _los bálticos salían apresurado por la puerta para reunirse con Alfred el cual le apuntaba con una pistola

-_Si no paras esto me largo, me voy Iván- _China lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto

-Cállense ninguno se irá- la voz del ruso retumbo lastimera en su cuarto, solo, todas aquellas palabras no era más que ilusiones, tal vez recuerdos.

Vodka, Vodka donde estaba, miró a su alrededor mareado, no había nada, volvió a maldecir a Toris por su orden, sus ganas de cuidarlo y de no volver a él. Pero que mas daba debían estar en la cocina.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y tuvo que agarrarse de la pared, todo daba vueltas se ponía oscuro y claro a la vez y había machas morada, rojas; rió como psicópata, rojas como la sangre; dio unos pocos pasos y las náusea le volvieron pero con mucha más intensidad que antes, no de nuevo; un dolor de estómago y para ser mas específicos de hígado lo atravesó como una lanza y calló al piso gimiendo.

-No, no- lloriqueó y vinieron las arcadas

-_Vamos_- una alucinación de China le ofrecía la mano, hablaba de la muerte

-No, aún no- más arcadas

Rusia se arrastraba por el piso, tenía que llegar, al baño, a la cocina, a fuera, se arrastraba sin rumbo fijo, había perdido el sentido, había perdido todo.

_-Es hora- _un sonriente y malvado Imperio Mongol le sonreía tediándole la mano al igual que China. Mongolia, la nación a la cual Iván más le había temido cuando solo era el pequeño Vanya.

-Vete, déjame sólo aléjate-

Las lágrimas salían esta vez si paró alguno de sus ojos, no, no quería morir de aquella forma, más arcadas, más dolores, Iván se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

-_Una forma patética de morir_- un altanero Felkis lo miraba con asco

-Dejen de atormentarme, déjenme-

Más lagrimas más arcadas, más gritos, más ilusiones de los diferentes países a los cuales les había hecho sufrir, Alfred, Eduard, Toris, Raivis, Yakatherina, Natasha, Wang Yao, Tino.

-Adiós-

El cuerpo del ruso dejo de retorcerse, de gritar, se quedó quieto ahí sobre el frió piso, mientras su alma viajaba por un oscuro torbellino, lo ultimó de lo cual estuvo conciente Iván fue de las palabras "_Te daremos una segunda oportunidad, volverás solo como Rusia pero tienes que esperar un tiempo"_


End file.
